


think of all those unbirthdays

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't want to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think of all those unbirthdays

"I could just look it up," Rodney finally snaps, annoyed. "Fine. Be the intergalactic man of mystery."

John stretches and puts a hand on Rodney's nearest body part -- his elbow -- and rubs. He's still naked and has that vague, surprised post-coital look he gets, like he wasn't expecting that orgasm _at all_. "I hate the cake-presents routine. Bad memories," he adds; a low blow. He knows Rodney's invested in rewriting his old, bad subroutines with new and good.

"Fine," Rodney says.

"You give me everything I want already," John says, intense, and Rodney knows he won't ask again.


End file.
